トランスフォーマー対ゴーボット
by Starscream
Summary: The Decepticons take over the Renegades and Gobotron in bid to defeat the Autobots and take control of Cybertron and Earth. With Gobotron subjugated, Leader-1 leads a resistance against Megatron; while Scooter, Res-Q and a severely injured Pathfinder flee Gobotron.
1. The King is dead! Long live the King!

トランスフォーマー対ゴーボット

The Transformers Vs the Go-bots

Transformers is property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow

Challenge of the Go-Bots is property of Hanna-Barbera and Hasbro (nee Tonka)

I'm going to play fast and loose with the continuity of both properties as I will using characters from Headmasters, Masterforce and Victory and the Go-Bots are aware of Earth in the past but neither the Guardians nor Renegades have been there

Cy-Kill leaned his head against his fist in his command chair, contemplating the Renegades next move; for the last several months to a year spent building _Roguestar_ and a hanger full of Thrusters. Even with such assets at his command might not be enough to conquer Gobotron. There were times he wished he could find a superweapon or even proxies to use for his purposes.

"Cy-Kill," Fitor called from his station breaking Cy-Kill from his thoughts.

"What is it, Fitor?" He asked rising from his command chair

Bringing up the image on the monitor for his leader, "Sensors detect a ship on approach. Unknown design."

"A Guardian ship?" Cy-Kill speculated as he viewed the starship on the main monitor, it did not appear to be a Guardian Command Center but a purple and very angular looking ship.

"Does not fit no known Guardian design," Cop-Tur answered, "Scans do indicate mechanical lifeforms onboard."

"Ready all weapons and move to intercept, this maybe a Guardian trap to lull us into a false sense security."

"Megatron," a voice chimed through the comm system. Megatron's optics flashed as he came back online after powering down to recharge his Energon levels. Even in his dreams the humiliation of the Decepticons being driven from Earth and Cybertron still gnawed at him like starving scraplets. The _Nemesis_ had wandered space in search for a planet to rally his Decepticons scattered over the galaxy to continue his war against the Autobots. "Megatron," the voice spoke over the comm again.

"What is it Shockwave?" He demanded

"Please report to the bridge, an unknown vessel is on an intercept course with the _Nemesis_," Shockwave answered, "The vessel is presumed hostile as it weapons systems are online."

"Assemble a boarding party. We'll show them the error of their ways."

_Roguestar_ and the _Nemesis_ loomed towards each other with dark malice. Roguestar bared its weapons like an animal would bear its teeth.

"Cy-Kill, the unidentified ship is on a course directly at us!" Fitor exclaimed.

The Renegade leader was stoic outwards but inwards he was in a panic. Were these Guardians to attempt a suicide run on _Roguestar_? "Tank! Destroyer! Open fire with all batteries!"

Megatron watched with amusement at Starscream losing his nerve when the hostile ship fired on the _Nemesis_. Megatron knew his ship; it was built to withstand attacks from even the _Maximus_. "Maintain course!"

"We'll be destroyed, Megatron!"

"Silence, Starscream!" Megatron ordered his Air Commander before turning to Soundwave manning the helm. "Bring us alongside, Soundwave!"

"Megatron. Boarding party assembled at the airlock. Standing by for orders." Onslaught piped in through the comm system.

"Excellent! I will lead the operation."

"As you command, Megatron." Onslaught signed off.

"Soundwave, you have the bridge."

"Yes, Megatron."

Megatron left the bridge for the airlock. The ship continued to rock violently as it traded shots with the hostile vessel; in the corridor bodies of Seekers, Sweeps and Vehicons scattered about the deck from conduit ruptures. Megatron did not give these soldiers a second thought as he walked over their bodies as they were cannon fodder for the Decepticon cause.

Reaching the airlock, he was met by the Combaticons, the Predacons, Sixshot and Cyclonus. "Lord Megatron," Cyclonus bowed in respect, "The Combaticons will breach their airlock once the boarding chute attaches to the other ship."

"Very good Cyclonus."

"Sixshot. Predacons. Provide backup for the Combaticons." Cyclonus instructed.

Sixshot readied his weapons in response while Razorclaw nodded for his Predacons.

"Bridge to boarding party," Soundwave announced over the comm. "Boarding chute attached; commence operation."

The Combaticons charged down the chute to the other airlock. Stacking up behind each other with Onslaught on point along the left side of the airlock. Brawl moved from between Onslaught and Blast-Off to place explosives on the airlock. "Blow it, Brawl!"

Cy-Kill made it to the airlock; Destroyer and Tank along with Pincher, Scorp, Bad Boy, Blockhead and Snoop were assembled at Cy-Kill's orders to repel these Guardians.

"Breaching! Breaching!" Onslaught exclaimed as Brawl pushed the detonator. The Combaticons charged through the smoke with guns blazing.

The Renegades fired back with their blasters through their fists at the invaders; Snoop took several shots to her legs and chest before Tank stepped in front of her. "Whoever these guys are… they're not Guardians!" Tank declared while being shot at by Swindle.

Cyclonus turned to see Onslaught trying to fend off a savage bot with pinchers for hands; drawing a bead, he shot the growling robot.

"Thank you." Onslaught thanked the Decepticon Lieutenant.

"Fight Renegades! Too the last Go-Bot!" Cy-Kill ordered discharging his blasters at the invaders; while Blockhead was impaled by a bot that transformed into a charging rhino. Suddenly he found himself face first against the deck with guttural growl above him. A robotic lion was on top him baring its fangs at him. "Perhaps we have more to offer each other than just senseless fighting?"

"And what do you have to offer to me?" Megatron asked

"Working together to our mutual advantage."

"Or," Megatron countered, "I can assume control over your forces," he grinned with malice as he fired his fusion cannon and decapitated Cy-Kill along with most of his chest and back in the blast. "There is only one advantage… Mine! Anyone else care to join him?"

The assembled Renegades looked to each other, then to Cy-Kill's corpse, to the silver robot with the fusion cannon and then back to each other. "What is your command…?" Scorp asked before getting the robot's name.

"I am Megatron! And you are now Decepticons!"

On the bridge, Fitor was frantically trying to raise Cy-Kill on the comm to find out if the boarding party had been repelled. But the swooshing of the doors distracted him. "Cy- what is this?!" Fitor demanded as Tank and the other Renegades brought the boarding party to the bridge. "I see we took prisoners." He smiled.

"No," Destroyer answered, "We're Decepticons now."

"Decepticons?! This is treason! Where's Cy-Kill?!"

Then Cyclonus stepped forward getting face-to-face with Fitor. "Then you want to join your former master, Cy-Kill, in the Inferno?"

"No…" Fitor resigned as his fortitude crumbled before the Decepticons; speaking for Cop-Tur, Crasher, Screwhead and the remaining Renegades he sworn allegiance to the Decepticons.

"Cyclonus, assume command of _Roguestar_ proceed with repairs. Combaticons will remain onboard and I will send over the Stunticons."

"Megatron…" Fitor called out, "We were on a course for Gobotron."

"Gobotron?"

"Yes, we were driven from our home planet by the Guardians…"

"Much like us and the Autobots on Cybertron." Megatron responded. _If this Gobotron is rich in resources the Decepticons can use the planet to drive the Autobots off Cybertron and Earth and sweeping away these Guardians. _Megatron thought before turning to Cyclonus and Fitor. "I'm returning to the _Nemesis_. We'll set course for Gobotron."

Returning to the _Nemesis_, Megatron retired to his chambers and called for Soundwave. He didn't have to wait long for his loyal communications officer to present himself. "You wish to see me, Megatron?"

"Yes, Soundwave. I want you to take Astrotrain to this Gobotron and have Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat recon these Guardians. Fitor will provide you with the coordinates. While I contact the _Harbinger_ and the _Thunder Arrow_ to rendezvous with us and _Roguestar_."

"Affirmative Megatron." Soundwave left heading for the launch bay while contacting Astrotrain to meet him there.


	2. Soundwave on Recon

Astrotrain, in his shuttle form with his sole occupant, approached Gobotron. Soundwave noticed the planet was similar to that of Cybertron; yet the two hemispheres met in the middle by a smaller sphere; Soundwave knew of what the humans called a 'Dyson Sphere' but that pertained to an outer shell built around a star. He could postulate why but he dismissed these thoughts as it would be Shockwave's area of expertise and he had a mission. "Astrotrain. Kill the engines and glide as close to the planet. We don't want to set off any early warning systems."

Opening the hatch, Soundwave waited until the planet was closer before flying out under his own power. "Astrotrain find a place to land where you will not be detected and await for my signal."

"You got it, Soundwave."

Nearing the surface, Soundwave pressed the button on his left shoulder. "Laserbeak. Buzzsaw. Ratbat. Eject! Operation: Reconnaissance."

These cassettes launched from Soundwave's chest before transforming into a bat and two Condors. He would keep Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage in reserve, even though his orders were to keep a low profile and conduct reconnaissance. Touching down on the surface of Gobotron, Soundwave kept to the shadows and observe the planet… the first thing he noticed is that these Gobots had the ability to transform much like Cybertronians. He wondered if this planet could have been founded in Cybertron's distant colonizing past before the civil war or by those who fled Cybertron during the war such as those who founded world known as Planet Master.

Laserbeak flew over the landscape scanning the terrain, while Ratbat handled resources and Buzzsaw examined military strength, before touching down on a building ledge. He noticed several Gobots sitting around a table debating. Activating his directional microphone along with a camera, Laserbeak began his surveillance.

"The Renegades have been quiet for too long! It's been over a year since we have driven them from Gobotron. They're up to something!"

"Calm down Turbo. The Renegades escaped on one Thruster; it's hardly enough to launch an assault on Gobotron."

"You are right, Leader-1," Zee-Mon answered, "but Turbo has a point as well. The Renegades have proven resourceful in the past and we should not dismiss Cy-Kill so readily. They could find a resource rich asteroid belt or planet to use a base to build their forces in secret."

"We can't scour the entire galaxy, can we?" Pathfinder questioned.

"No. We can't." Leader-1 frowned; he didn't like the fact the Renegades have been quiet for so long.

Buzzsaw continued his recon on the Guardians' military strength; unlike the Autobots it appeared these Guardians had few dedicated warriors and even less in the way of SpecOps like the Wreckers. In orbit of the planet was moon that was used as a detention facility while their primary fleet of vessels were not dedicated warships but exploratory transports with minimal weapons. This planet was ripe for conquest by the Decepticons. As he scanned he transmitted the information to Soundwave.

"Recon complete. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat return." Soundwave ordered. Suddenly a light shined on destroying his hiding place.

"Who are you?!" A Guardian demanded, this one had the appearance that he transformed into an earth style police vehicle.

Unfazed, Soundwave emerged from his hiding spot. "Ravage! Eject!" Soundwave commanded releasing a cassette that transformed into a Jaguar that pounced onto the Guardian allowing the Decepticon to escape running. Soon Ravage followed his master.

Hans-Cuff transformed in pursuit of the unknown robot. "Guardian headquarters, I've been assaulted by an unknown assailant in Sector 3 and require back-up. Assailant is extremely dangerous as he can deploy smaller robots from chest cavity."

At Guardian headquarters, Scooter sat at the communications center receiving Hans-Cuff's transmission; he couldn't believe what he heard, a larger robot deploying smaller ones from its chest? "Leader-1,"

"What is it, Scoot?" The Guardian leader asked as he and Pathfinder entered the communications center.

"Hans-Cuff is in pursuit of an unknown robot. Blaster and Flip-Top are moving to intercept." Scooter reported.

"Okay, Scooter. Pathfinder and I will join them."

"Astrotrain. Presence compromised. Extraction necessary." Soundwave ordered as he fired his shoulder cannon and blaster rifle at his pursuer and two more Guardians, one with missiles on the sides of his arms. "Rumble. Frenzy. Eject! Activate pile drivers. Operation: Destruction!"

"Ya' got it Soundwave!" Rumble gave a mock salute as the two Decepticons' arms transformed into pile drivers and began creating seismic vibrations knocking over.

Astrotrain, in his locomotive form, tore through the landscape of Gobotron, crushing Gobots in his way with total disregard and even smashing through buildings to reach Soundwave.

"Hold it Renegade!" Leader-1 ordered as he and Pathfinder touched down ready to fire.

Soundwave ceased his firing and gestured to Rumble and Frenzy to cease much to their confusion. Soon, he pressed the button near his left shoulder and began emitting audio disruptor waves which were high frequency soundwaves designed to disrupt and disorient its target. He grinned underneath his mouth plate at the Guardians recoiling and doubling over in pain. It was enough to buy Astrotrain time to arrive for extraction. The locomotive pulled up behind Soundwave and opened his rear hatch to allow Soundwave and his cassette forces to board. "Astrotrain! Take-off!"

The Triplechanger chugged slowly past the firing Guardians then faster as he picked up speed before transforming into a shuttle and blasted off.

"What was that?" Blaster asked

"I don't know," Leader-1 answered

"I've never seen a Renegade like that." Pathfinder stated, even more surprised seeing a Renegade able to transform into two forms possibly three.

"I don't know that either, Pathfinder." Leader-1 responded back, "A new type of Renegade, I wouldn't put pass Doctor Go."


	3. Plans

Back at Guardian headquarters, the data from the encounter with Soundwave was being reviewed. "Can we kill the audio… his voice gives me the jitters." Scooter nervously complained hearing Soundwave's monotone, synthesize voice.

"We need to know what we're dealing with, Scoot." Pathfinder rebuked, "But I do agree his voice gives me the creeps. Is this Soundwave a Renegade or something we haven't encountered?"

"More of the latter," Leader-1 chimed in pointing to the purple emblem on Soundwave's chest in paused image. "I've never seen a Renegade bearing that type of insignia before or any sort of insignia."

"I find it hard to believe that there's another race similar to us! He has to be a Go-Bot and a Renegade." Blaster slammed his fist against the table.

"Blaster, in all the universe do you really think we are unique, that there are no other lifeforms like us?" Professor Von Joy pointed out the flaw in Blaster's logic.

"Well, umm no." He stammered and resigned to the Professor's expertise in that area. Blaster had to concede to the fact that there may be other robotic lifeforms in the universe.

"Go-Bot or not. Renegade or not. We're missing something very important: He'll bring friends." Turbo pointed out that regardless of all other considerations this could be a prelude to an invasion of Gobotron.

Both Zee-Mon and Leader-1 took that sobering observation into consideration; this was a prelude to an invasion. But by who? And were the Renegades not far behind? But any event it was enough to put the Guardians on alert.

On final approach to the _Nemesis_, Soundwave took notice of beside _Roguestar_ but the _Harbinger_, under the command of Overlord, and the _Thunder Arrow_, under the command of Deathsaurus. To Soundwave, Megatron was rallying entire Decepticon army to invade Gobotron as Megatron alluded to prior to Soundwave's mission. Once onboard, he saw the Renegades fully integrated into the Decepticons and not just bearing the emblem of the Decepticons; the former Renegade known as Crasher has found kindred spirits among the Stunticons. Figures given their propensity for violence and wanton destruction. Soundwave amused himself briefly with a thought of the Stunticons doing recon on Gobotron. Their cover would have been blown as they hit the planet. But for now he had to deliver his report to Megatron.

Soundwave proceeded to the briefing room to give his report. But he found the entirety of the Decepticon leadership: Overlord, Deathsaurus, Starscream, Shockwave, Onslaught, Cyclonus and Fitor. "Ah, Soundwave. Report." Megatron commanded.

"Yes, Megatron." Soundwave released Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat in their cassette forms into the computer terminal to display his findings. "The Guardians do control Gobotron; but their defenses are of no consequence especially to the Decepticons. No Combiners. No SpecOps. Their ships, called Command Centers, are not primarily designed for combat. They do have moon that is used a detention facility."

"Yes, the Prison Moon. Renegades have been incarcerated there at one time or another. We also have what is called 'The Disassembler.'" Fitor mentioned

"Disassembler?" Starscream's interest were piqued, which received a glare from Megatron given Starscream's penchant for trying to overthrow him and become leader of the Decepticons. Even among Decepticons his name became a slang term: To pull a 'Starscream.'

"It was used as a form of execution during the so-called 'Renegade Rebellion;' knowing the Guardians, they are too… weak minded to execute anyone." Fitor explained with condescension for the Guardians in his voice.

"What of resources, Soundwave?"

"The planet while similar in some ways to Cybertron, it is rich in resources which can be converted into Energon Cubes."

"And with these Guardians, an extremely cheap source of labor." Starscream quipped. "Why dirty our hands in harvesting Energon?"

"I do have to agree with Starscream," Deathsaurus spoke up with a malicious smile on his face, "these Guardians must be… convinced resistance to Decepticon rule will not be tolerated or use what did Fitor refer to…?"

"The Disassembler?" Fitor answered

"Yes," Deathsaurus smiled at the former Renegade, "What a quaint idea. Thank you Fitor."

"Then it's settled," Megatron announced, "First conquest of Gobotron. Then Earth and Cybertron! And finally the rest of the galaxy!"


	4. The Fall of Gobotron

Vanguard tried to stifle his boredom as he sat through another shift of monitor duty; ever since the encounter with the 'Renegade' known as Soundwave, the Guardians put Gobotron on high planetary alert which along with patrols, a network of monitoring satellites were deployed in the planet's orbit.

Suddenly an alarm sounded grabbing Vanguard and Heatseeker's attention. Scrambling across their hands across the console, Vanguard punched up the satellite feed causing the alarm. "Great Gobotron!" He exclaimed seeing not only _Roguestar_ in Gobotron's lower atmosphere but three other ships. "The Renegades are attacking" He announced as the monitor shoed not only Thrusters but individuals flying out of the ships.

"Attack!" Megatron ordered flying out of the _Nemesis' _hanger firing his fusion cannon at the surface. In midflight, Starscream and his Seekers transformed into their fighter modes while Scourge led his Sweeps.

Gobots, neither Guardian nor Renegade, fled in panic as the Decepticons rained destruction on the surface of Gobotron. "Decepticons! Non-combatants are fair game!" Deathsaurus ordered stabbing a wounded, unarmed Gobot through the chest with his sword.

Fitor led the contingent consisting of Cop-Tur, Zero, Snoop and Bad Boy engaging Guardian defenses being back up by Slugslinger, Triggerhappy and Misfire. The Targetmasters.

Scooter screamed in terror trying to reach Guardian headquarters, only to be pursued by an Earth-type fighter shooting at him, in his motor scooter mode.

"**PATHETIC FOOL! **There is no escape!" Cried Starscream continuing to fire his cannons at the timid Guardian. Several of his shots blasted Scooter from underneath; sending him flying and back into his robot mode.

"Puny Guardian." Starscream grinned as he approached the downed Scooter in robot mode, "Makes me wish for the Autobots. At least they would put up a fight!" Starscream drew his arm cannon and aimed it right at Scooter's back.

"I'm coming Scooter!" Sparky declared before transforming into a muscle car and stepped on the gas; speeding down the road Sparky put the headlights at the highest setting. "Hey dumb bot! Pick on someone your own size!" She screamed using a flat piece of rubble for a ramp, Sparky flew through the air blinding the Decepticon Air Commander with her headlights, ramming him square in the chest. "You okay, Scooter?"

"Oh," Scooter groaned, "What's going on?"

"It's an invasion… these Renegades are fighting much more aggressively."

A grin came to Megatron's face as reports were coming in: Overlord has secured the Prison Moon while forces under Fitor, Shockwave and Leozack have secured a key energy production facility. Despite their valiant effort, the Guardians defenses were beginning to falter. "Lord Megatron," Kakuryu stammered, there were four Decepticons that truly scared him" Megatron, Deathsaurus, Leozack and Goryu. "We're converging on Guardian headquarters."

"Excellent, Kakuryu!" Megatron exclaimed now it was time for the final assault. "Have Dinoforce join with the Constructicons and Predacons."

Artillery from several Guardian defense position rained down on the Combaticons. Instead of advancing they were being pushed back with Guardian ground forces moving in. "They're ganging up on us!" Cried Brawl.

"Well, let's gang up on them!" Replied Vortex

"Combaticons! Transform and merge into Bruticus!" Onslaught ordered

Tank, Destroyer and Zero watched as the Combaticons transformed into their vehicle modes but what happen next astonished them; the Combaticons transformed and combined into a giant individual robot. Not even in Doctor Go's darkest dreams could he develop five robots that can merge both physically and mentally into one. "BRUTICUS ANGRY! BRUTICUS DESTROY GUARDIANS!" Growled Bruticus as he brought his weapons to bear at the nearest artillery position and fired.

"Renegades that can combined?!" Leader-1 questioned as he swooped in with Pathfinder flying cover. He didn't think Cy-Kill had that kind of technology. "Pathfinder let's do some damage!"

"Roger Leader-1." The two fired their energy bolts at Bruticus to no effect. "I think we just made it angry!" Pathfinder said dodging Bruticus' fire.

"INSECTS!" Bruticus grumbled, grabbing Pathfinder in his grasp. "BRUTICUS HATES INSECTS!" The combiner threw the Guardian to Gobotron's surface. Pathfinder created a shallow fallow in the surface before skidding to a halt. Propping herself up, Pathfinder held her head in pain.

"Oh are we in a little bit of pain, Pathfinder?" A voice maliciously chuckled.

Pathfinder looked up to see Crasher and five more Renegades; one that appear to transform into a semi while the other four into racing cars. "I see you brought friends." Pathfinder quipped rising to her feet.

"These are the Stunticons."

"Funny name for Renegades, Crasher." Pathfinder began to notice the Stunticons encircling her.

"I'm no longer a Renegade, my dear, I am a Decepticon." Crasher grinned pointing to the Decepticon emblem on her shoulder.

"Decepticon?!"

Motormaster grabbed Pathfinder by the leg as she tried to get airborne. "Going somewhere, wimp?" He questioned, "We're going to have some fun!" Motormaster slammed his fist into Pathfinder's face shattering her visor and leaving an indentation of his fist.

Grabbing her left arm Breakdown broke it at the elbow joint before ripping it off completely. Pathfinder tried to scream but a kick to her midsection from Crasher prevented her. During Pathfinder's beating, Crasher was laughing throughout with psychotic glee, seeing the Guardian barely clinging to life; Crasher gave one more hard kick to Pathfinder's head. "You Stunticons know how to show a girl a good time!" She cackled as they left Pathfinder to die.

The situation for the Guardian was deteriorating at an alarming rate as the Renegades were pushing their offensive towards Guardian headquarters. Their fleet of Command Centers were all but destroyed even before they got off the ground. Guardians either KIA or wounded being brought back to at least be patched up to fight while Pathfinder, Scooter, Sparky, Blaster and Res-Q were missing. Zee-Mon considered surrendering but he had to develop a contingency plan. "Zee-Mon to all remaining Guardians return and defend headquarters."

The retreating Guardians entered and began sealing up entryways to headquarters as the Decepticons pushed forward on the ground and the air. Megatron fired several blasts from his fusion cannon and only made a dent. "Breach their defenses!"

The Insecticons swooped in and started to chew on the blast doors. "Delicious, eh Shrapnel?" Kickback asked

"Yes, a little heavy on the electrons… electrons." Shrapnel replied in his creepy raspy voice.

As the Insecticons continued their feeding, Turbo and Small Foot sped their way towards headquarters. "Those bugs are in our way, Turbo!"

"Wrong, they're our way in, Small Foot!" Turbo exclaimed ramming Shrapnel out of the way. While Small Foot ran over Kickback crushing his head as the two made inside with another set of blast doors closing.

Leader-1 rushed through the corridors trying to reach ops as headquarters shook violently; debris fell around him. Turning the corner he saw medics patching up wounded Guardians just enough to fight such as Defendor and Flip-Top. Defendor was mumbling about a Renegade that could transform into six different forms. Road Ranger nearly ran over Leader-1 as he brought in Wrong-Way on his flatbed. _I never thought Cy-Kill could be this aggressive._

Outside the Decepticons continued their onslaught as the Guardians were being pushed further into exhaustion.

Reaching ops Leader-1 looked in horror as the Renegades were just outside the main gate. But what surprise him even more is it wasn't Cy-Kill leading the Renegades but a silver helmeted robot with a large cannon attached to his arm. _Is this a new Renegade or a very old one?_

"Leader-1 we may have to surrender." Zee-Mon said.

"I don't like it, but we're losing."

Assembled at the main gate, Megatron looked to the Constructicons, the Predacons and Dinoforce. "Constructicons! Predacons! Dinoforce! **MERGE FOR THE KILL!**" He ordered swiping his thumb across his throat.

From the monitors both Zee-Mon and Leader-1 watched in horror as the Renegades had more of those combiners than just Bruticus. The Constructicons merged into Devastator. "**PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!**" Roared Devastator as he, Predaking and Dinoking began smashing at Guardian headquarters.

Several base defenses still functioning fired sending the Decepticons scrambling for cover while enraging the three combiners. Devastator reached and grabbing a turret and crushed it with his bare hand.

Guardians wounded or still capable of fighting continued to resist the Decepticons until they fought to utter exhaustion. No fight left. "**THEIR DEFENSES ARE BROKEN! LET SLAUGHTER BEGIN!**" Megatron ordered as Devastator tore open the walls.

Zee-Mon with no other choice left led Leader-1. Turbo, Small Foot, Torque and Professor Von Joy to chamber containing the Astro-Beam. The Astro-Beam was a matter energy transporter that could send beings and objects from one place to another but it range was limited to the confines of the planet and not beyond that. "Zee-Mon what's going on?" Small Foot asked.

"I'm sending you to old Gobotron. Hopefully the Renegades won't find you there."

"Are you crazy?! We need to fight!"

"Later Turbo," Zee-Mon rebuked, "Right now you need to go into hiding. Form a resistance against the Renegades." Zee-Mon activated the Astro-Beam. "Good luck my friends." Zee-Mon said as Leader-1's group dematerialized; once the transport was complete, Zee-Mon blasted the Astro-Beam projector to keep it from falling into the Renegades' hands.

The doors blasted open knocking Zee-Mon down before he could get up he was grabbed by two Renegades and greeted by Cop-Tur. "Thundercracker. Skywarp. I would like to introduce you to Zee-Mon. A Guardian Commander." Cop-Tur chortled before turning his attention to Zee-Mon. "Come on, you're expected upstairs."

In ops, Zee-Mon was thrown before the feet of Megatron and Deathsaurus. "Renegades, you think can conquer Gobotron?"

"We have already. Gobotron is under Decepticon rule." Megatron grinned at the Guardian. "I will keep you alive to keep the civilians in line. A… puppet if you will."

"I will not collaborate with Renegade or Decepticon. We will resist. Gobotron will be free again." Zee-Mon looked at Megatron with defiance and contempt which was met by laughter from Megatron and Deathsaurus.

"If you think about resisting… we can be creative in our punishments, such as for an attack one Decepticon, 500 Gobots will be terminated. Your choice Guardian." Deathsaurus threatened, his red optics flashing brightly.

Zee-Mon knew he would be labelled as a collaborator even though he made sure Gobotron's last and best hope was still free.


	5. Escape

Old Gobotron was the original planet of the Gobots and their progenitors the Gobeings. Over the centuries what was to become Gobotron was being built around the planet like a Dyson Sphere. The planet itself was a wasteland of decrepit buildings and scars from the Renegade Rebellions and maybe older and forgotten Gobots still inhabiting the planet. Turbo, Small Foot and Torque were out on recon to search for supplies and resources hopefully Professor Von Joy can come up with something.

The three returned as a monitor came to life displaying Zee-Mon. "My fellow Gobots, I present our new ruler: Megatron."

Zee-Mon stepped aside to reveal Megatron sitting on a makeshift throne. "Citizens of Gobotron. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and your new ruler!"

"Decepticons?!" The Guardians exclaimed. Did the Renegades join up or did this Megatron cast Cy-Kill aside since they saw the Renegades fighting alongside the Decepticons.

"You have an opportunity to serve the Decepticon cause in positions we see fit. But dissent will not be tolerated. Resistance will be swiftly and brutally crushed! An attack on a single Decepticon will result in the execution of 500 Gobots including the culprits. Consider this your only warning!"

Leader-1 frowned, Megatron was trying subjugated the planet publically and mercilessly. As long as Gobotron had hope there was resistance.

"Leader-1 what about Zee-Mon? He's working for them!" Small-Foot said

"Something tells me Zee-Mon was acting out of duress. I don't think he had any choice. Remember he told us to form a resistance and fight."

"I wonder what happen to Scooter?" Turbo asked, "He's still on Gobotron."

"Unfortunately he's on his own. There's not we can for him right now."

Scooter and Sparky trudged their way through shell holes and bombed out and collapsed buildings. "I've never seen the Renegades hot Gobotron this hard. "Scooter said climbing over rubble.

"We need to plan our next move."

"Scooter! Sparky! Over here!" A voice called out.

"Hey, it's Res-Q." Scooter said as the two rushed over to his position but there was something more shocking: Res-Q was tending to a gravely injured Pathfinder.

"Pathfinder!" The two exclaimed

"What happen?"

"She took a terrible beating. Whoever did this even ripped her arm off." Res-Q said as he showed the full extent of her injuries.

Blaster showed up looking for survivors or those missing since most of the Guardians were captured when headquarters fell. "I'm glad to see you guys," he took a step back at Pathfinder… "Is she…"

"She'll die if we don't get her treatment." Res-Q sadly stated, "We need to leave Gobotron."

"What! And let the planet fall to the Renegades?!" Blaster retorted in disbelief. Then there was a groan that was heard and the four turned to Pathfinder who was trying talk with difficulty.

"Save your energy Pathfinder," Res-Q then brought his head closer to Pathfinder's mouthplate. "What?" he asked as she mumble something to him before losing consciousness.

"What is it?" Blaster asked.

"She said: They're called Decepticons." Res-Q relay the information. "But the fact remains we need to leave. Neither Scooter nor I are warriors. Pathfinder's too injured. You and Sparky are the only combat capable Guardians. Not enough take on these Decepticons. We have to leave! Now!"

The three other Guardians looked to each other, Res-Q had a point; they needed to leave find help for Pathfinder and a way to drive these Decepticons off Gobotron. "Okay, Res-Q, what do we do?" Blaster asked.

"We need to find a Command Center to get off planet and at least stabilize Pathfinder. Then we'll make it up as we go along." Res-Q then transformed into ambulance for Blaster and Sparky to load Pathfinder inside.

From a distance Laserbeak observed the four remaining Guardians transform and speed off while he took flight to follow at a discreet distance. As he followed he began transmitting back to Soundwave.

At the ruins of Guardian headquarters he approached Megatron who was conferring with both Scrapper of the Constructicons and Hammer of the Constructor squad in building a Citadel over the ruins of Guardian headquarters. "Megatron. Laserbeak has reported at least four Guardians are still at large. He's still maintaining observation."

"Have Cyclonus assembled a squad to go after them as soon as Laserbeak determines their destination."

"At once, Megatron."

The Guardians sped down the one of the least damaged roads leading to the spaceport. "I'm picking up a signal. We're being tailed!" Scooter alarmed

"No use shaking it now, we're nearing the spaceport." Res-Q said

Nearing one of the few remaining Command Centers, Res-Q and Scooter made their way up the gangway. "Scooter, get us ready for take-off; while I secure Pathfinder in an energizer pod. Sparky! Blaster! Keep an eye out for company."

"Didn't take them very long!" Sparky quipped as a squad of Decepticons showed up.

The Decepticons consisted of Cyclonus, Scourge, Rumble, Cop-Tur, Slicks, Stinger, Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust. "Stop those Guardians! They must not escape!" Cyclonus ordered

Scooter made it to the bridge and began firing up the engines as blaster fire struck against the hull. "You better skip the preflight check and just gun the engines!" Sparky yelled as she Blaster had a moving firefight up the gangway.

Once Blaster got onboard, Sparky hit the button to close the hatch with her fist. "Scooter get us out of here!"

The Command Center lifted off with a roar spewing exhaust blinding the Decepticons. Cyclonus just watched as the Command Center sped from the planet.

"What now?" Cop-Tur inquired

"Ready a Thruster and go after them!" Cyclonus ordered

"Whew," Scooter sighed in relief, "We made it!"

"We're not out of the woods yet, Scoot," Sparky said from the sensor console, "We need to find help for Pathfinder and a Thruster just took off and in pursuit." Soon the ship rocked as it was fired upon.

"Blaster, raise shields." Scooter commanded, "While I prepare the jump into hyperspace."

"What is are destination?" Blaster asked

At that moment, Scooter did not have an answer because he did not have a single clue where to go or find help. For he knew they could wind up on some desolate planet or wind up in a situation as bad or worse as on Gobotron. But it was risk that had to be taken. "I don't know Blaster, but anything is better than our current situation." Scooter said as he activated the ship's hyper drive. The occupants were pushed back as the ship accelerated to fast than light.

"Cyclonus, the Guardians have jumped into hyperspace. Shall we pursue?" Cop-Tur reported.

"Yes," Cyclonus answered, "There is still a chance they can encounter the Autobots."

Soon the Thruster jumped into hyperspace. In hyperspace time and space becomes compressed as that travelling through space under normal propulsion would take years where hyperspace could take weeks if not days. Cyclonus wondered where these Guardians were trying to escape to; as far as he knew the Guardians had no reason to believe in the existence of Cybertron but did they know of Earth? A safe assumption for him since both the Guardians and former Renegades transformed into Earth-style vehicles they had some knowledge of Earth. But for now he had to focus on the task at hand. "Open fire! If we can knock them out of hyperspace, then they will not reach either Earth or Cybertron!"

"Firing now!" Slicks responded as he opened fire on the Command Center.

Each blast rocked the ship, even more violently in hyperspace. In the med-bay, Res-Q was having a difficult time trying to stabilize Pathfinder as power would cut in and out and the rough rocking was making it difficult to do very meticulous work. "Scooter, I can't stabilize Pathfinder under these conditions!"

"I'm sorry Res-Q, but we're being fired upon by the Decepticons!" Scooter answered back in a stutter as he was he trying to focus on piloting the ship than panicking.

"Shields at 70%" Blaster reported but each successive blast knocked the shields down by ten percent. If this kept up the ship would destroyed in hyperspace. Scooter brought the Command Center out of hyperspace into an unknown system.

"Shields down 30%" Blaster reported again as damage control display showed ruptures through ship.

"Long range sensors show the 3rd planet of this system has an industrialized civilization." Sparky added before her console blew up her face. "Great, sensors offline!"

From the Thruster, Cyclonus and Scourge leapt from the airlock before transforming into a fighter and hovercraft, respectively, to engage the Command Center. The two were faster and more maneuverable than the Guardian ship. The attack was relentless, targeting the engines as it approached the 3rd planet.

"We're entering the gravity well! We're going to crash!" Scooter screamed. The Command Center's hull burned bright as it entered the atmosphere at a high speed. Engulf in flames the ship would appear as a meteorite to casual observer as it slammed into the surface.

Cyclonus and Scourge returned to the Thruster upon seeing the Command Center crashing. "Return to Gobotron. We'll inform Megatron the Guardians have died in the crash." Cyclonus told Cop-Tur; which a guttural laugh from Cop-Tur was his response.


	6. The Autobots

In the American Southwest burrowed at the foot of a mountain laid a ship. A ship four million years old. The _Ark_. A Vanguard class ship that carried the Autobots on what was originally a mission to search for energy resources but end up crashing on Earth and becoming their base of operations. "Optimus Prime. Attention please." A voice came from the Autobot computer: Teletraan I

"What is it, Teletraan?" Asked the Autobot leader.

"Incoming message from Agent William Fowler."

Pushing a button, Fowler's image appeared on screen. Fowler was, as Jazz would describe as, a spook as he spent his entire professional career in Intelligence from the Army to the NSA. He was appointed as the liaison between the US government and the Autobots. Which the Autobots were more than glad to lend their services to the United States, but Optimus forbade them from requesting the Autobots' help in a human war nor would he give them Cybertronian technology until they proven humanity can use it responsibly; he's seen what happen after Swindle gave weapons to developing planets and ended in Mutually Assured Destruction. "Special Agent Fowler."

"Were you expecting relatives from out of town?"

Prime, didn't show it, found Fowler's vocabulary and manner of speech to be confusing and perplexing at times. "No, why?"

"Well, either the 'Cons had some washout pilots or some other ETs decided to crash land on this planet. We sanitized the area for you to investigate." Fowler said as Ultra Magnus approached Teletraan I.

"We'll investigate Agent Fowler," Optimus aid before signing off. "Teletraan, location of the crash site."

On the main monitor Teletraan displayed a map of American Southwest. "Crash site is located 60 miles outside of Jasper, Nevada."

"Ultra Magnus," Optimus turned to his 2nd in command, an Autobot Optimus would not only trust with his life but the lives of the Autobots if something were to happen to Optimus. "I want you assemble a Search and Rescue Team. And investigate that crash site."

"Do you suspect the Decepticons, Optimus?"

"I will not dismiss the possibility."

Ultra Magnus assembled his team consisting of the Headmasters: Hard Head and Chrome Dome, The Targetmaster Leader: Pointblank and the Protectobots. "Autobots! Transform!" Ultra Magnus ordered each Autobot transformed into the alternate modes as Ultra Magnus transformed into a car carrier. "AND ROLL OUT!"

At the crash site Ultra Magnus got a good look at the wrecked ship which manage to survive the impact. From the looks of it had a multi role purpose; it looked like a 'Walker,' a term he came across from some human sci-fi film, able to transport crew and resources over rough terrain if flight wasn't an option. "Hard Head and Pointblank look for a hatch so we can enter."

The two searched for several minutes along the hull until Pointblank found a hatch. "Target on!" He commanded his Targetmaster partner which transformed into a gun and attached directly into a port where Pointblank's hand retracted. As part of his body Pointblank adjusted his weapon into a cutting laser with a thought.

Cutting through the hatch, Pointblank took point with Hard Head backing him up. "Main power is offline. Switch to night vision." Each of the Autobots optics lit brightly as they entered the ship.

"Hard Head, Groove, Chrome Dome and Streetwise you're with me. We'll search forward." Magnus instructed, "Pointblank take Hot Spot, Blades and First Aid; work your aft."

"What are we searching for?" Hot Spot, the Protectobot leader, inquired.

"Bodies or survivors."

The corridors were a mess of ruptured conduits, hanging wires and busted paneling and deck plates. Ultra Magnus carefully walked through the corridors his weapon at the ready scanning down his barrel and checking corners.

Pointblank and his team made their way to what appeared to be a repair bay. Much like the rest of the ship the repair bay was in disarray. "First Aid check those bodies we'll cover you." Pointblank ordered seeing one body in some kind of pod while another was slumped against the far wall."

The Autobot medic scanned the white robot and noticed the red-cross on his chest. "Must be a medic." He surmised as he scanned. "It appears to be in a low power mode." He explained before turning to the robot in the pod; he didn't even need to make a scan. First Aid blanched at the body whatever happen to it wasn't caused by the crash. "First Aid to Ultra Magnus."

"Go ahead First Aid," Magnus' voice came through the medic's comlink.

"I got two bodies here, one appears to be a medic in a low power mode; the other is in some kind of repair pod. Its injuries are extremely severe and vitals are near flat line."

"What do you recommend?"

"Take the pod back to headquarters ASAP. We can possibly save it."

"All right have Blades airlift the pod. We found more bodies on the bridge. We'll take them back to headquarters."

Using Ultra Magnus' car carrier mode as a litter the Autobots loaded the non-functioning survivors into the carrier while Blades airlifted the pod.

Returning to headquarters the Autobot squad was met Ratchet, Wheeljack, Minerva and Fixit. Ratchet as the Chief Medical Officer ordered immediate triage. Getting a good look and conferring with First Aid on the individual injuries. Suddenly a cacophony of bleeping from one of the medical displays drew their attention. "Vitals flat lining! We're losing him! Get him into the repair bay stat! We'll need several units of Energon ready!" Ratchet ordered Minerva and First Aid as they wheeled the repair pod into the operating theater.

"Open the pod!"

Inputting a few commands Minerva opened the pod, "Pod open!"

"Wheeljack. Minerva. Help me transfer him onto the table. Carefully!" The three lifted the injured robot onto the surgical table while Minerva attached several cable and tubes into the robot.

"Good grief! This guy looked he went three rounds with Stunticons!"

In another section of the repair bay the Guardians began to stir. "Where are we?" Blaster sked taking note of the orange hue to their surroundings.

"We survive the crash." Sparky added, "That much is so."

"Where's Pathfinder?" Res-Q demanded, last he remembered was securing her for the crash.

Suddenly two individuals walked in, one was a shapely pink robot while the other was a shorter, horned yellow robot. "You're online," the pink robot smiled, "We're glad."

"Where is Pathfinder? She's my patient." Res-Q demanded.

"The one is the repair pod?" Bumblebee inquired, "She's still in surgery. But you couldn't have asked for better hands as she is being treated by Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"I want to see her." Res-Q requested. "She is still my patient."

The two Autobots looked to each other and nodded. "Bee stay with our other guests. I'll take the medic to the med bay."

"Right Arcee."

Bumblebee turned to the other Guardians as Arcee escorted Res-Q to the med bay. "Pathfinder!" He rushed by her side pushing aside Ratchet and Wheeljack. He took notice of the cabling and tubes attached to various areas of her exposed chest and cranium. "Her vitals appeared to be stable."

"It's a good thing we got to your friend in time," said Ratchet, "We nearly lost her."

"She was brutally beaten by some Decepticons back on Gobotron."

"They wouldn't have been Stunticons? Since that's their MO." Wheeljack guessed.

"I see. Thank you for saving Pathfinder," Res-Q answered grateful for the Autobots saving Pathfinder. "I did what I could to stabilize her but I didn't have resources to operate onboard the Command Center."

"Well, we're injecting fresh Energon into her. She'll be coming around in the next few hours." Perceptor stated as he was making some adjustments.

Res-Q return to the recovery area to see Scooter, Sparky and Blaster were up and about. "Res-Q, how's Pathfinder?" Scooter asked.

"She's going to make it. Thanks to the Autobots medical team."

"Autobots?" Sparky asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"We're Autobots," Bumblebee spoke up, "but the Big Guy can explain it better."

The four Guardians were led to what used to be the bridge and were met by Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime. Scooter felt a bit intimidated by Optimus Prime. "I'm glad to see you four are functioning and your friend is recovering." Prime greeted, "what brought you to Earth?"

"We crashed here when we fled Gobotron and pursued by the Decepticons." Sparky explained, "They joined up with Renegades and took over the planet."

Prime frowned underneath his mouth plate but sorrow soon crossed his face that the Decepticons subjugated another world. "I'm sorry your race, much like Humanity, was drawn into our war." Prime said.

"What about you?" Scooter asked.

"My Autobots and I also crashed here on Earth 4 million years ago. We swore to protect this planet from the Decepticons as we view Earth as much our home as Cybertron."

Scooter explained to the best of his ability the origins of the Go-Bots and Gobotron as well as the fight between Guardians and Renegades. To the Autobots present it mirrored their own civil war. "These Decepticons came to Gobotron and struck us hard."

"Megatron," Prime surmised.

"Who?" Blaster questioned.

"A former laborer and gladiator who took the name of Megatronus Prime, better known as the Fallen. But what was to incite social change on Cybertron turned into a lust for power plunging the planet into civil war." Prime thought back and wished things could be different but he couldn't dwell on such thoughts. "With our resources all but expended we were left with little choice but to flee to the stars."

Res-Q returned to the med-bay to keep tabs on Pathfinder; he was being assisted by First Aid and Fixit in checking her vitals.

After several hours Pathfinder's visor lit up as her systems were coming back online. One thing she noticed besides the unfamiliar surroundings was her left arm was reattached. "Was it a nightmare?" She asked herself. Lifting herself off the table her legs buckled as her auto-balancer was having difficulty compensating since her injuries and she had to support herself against the table.

"Easy, you've been severely injured you want to push yourself."

"Who are you?"

"First Aid. I'm a medic."

"Are you a Decepticon?" Pathfinder asked with suspicion.

The medic recoiled at the accusation. "No," he said with a slight chuckle, "a pacifist Decepticon is a contradiction in terms. I'm a Protectobot but more to the point I'm a Autobot."

"Autobot? Am I still on Gobotron?"

"No. You're on a planet called Earth; you're ship crashed but you injuries were sustained well before that."

Clutching her head, Pathfinder had a hard time remembering as her was extremely fragmented only remembering bits and pieces of her assault with the exception of Crasher laughing over her body that she remembered clearly. "It would be best to have your friend Res-Q and Ratchet, our CMO, check you out before you can move around."

"Res-Q?" Pathfinder asked in amazement, "Who else was to flee Gobotron?"

Res-Q was reluctant to tell her but Scooter, Sparky and Blaster entered. "Pathfinder! You're all right!"

"I've been better, Scoot. Where's Leader-1 and the others?"

"We…" Blaster started off thinking back to the fall of Gobotron and the sorrow and anger leaving their home to the Decepticons. "We don't know. We were separated when the Decepticons struck headquarters."

So all Pathfinder knew Leader-1, Zee-Mon, Turbo, Small-Foot and every other Guardian could be dead or worse. "So we're the only Guardians to escape?"

"I hope not," Scooter said. He had to believe Leader-1 and Turbo were still alive on Gobotron or heading for Earth.


	7. Back to Gobotron

Cyclonus and Cop-Tur walked through the halls of the Decepticon citadel, Darkmount; most of the construction was handled by Go-Bot slave labor while the Constructicons and the Constructor Squad oversaw everything. To Cop-Tur, he grimly smiled at Guardians building Darkmount over the ruins of Guardian Headquarters, a nice little irony. Taking an elevator to the apex of the citadel which was an open air throne room allowing Megatron to lord over his dominion. Fitor and Overlord stood aside while Megatron and Deathsaurus sat on thrones.

Approaching, Cyclonus and Cop-Tur knelt before Megatron and Deathsaurus. "Lord Megatron, the Guardian ship has crashed on Earth."

"**WHAT!**" Megatron bellowed rising from his throne. Cyclonus was still kneeling while Cop-Tur recoiled in fear in what Megatron might do next in anger. "Did you at least inspect the crash site to see if they're dead?!"

"No."

"They could have been recovered by the Autobots!" Roared Megatron but soon Screwhead's image appeared on the throne's monitor.

"Screwhead to Megatron. Respond."

"It better be important, Screwhead!"

"Yes sir. Shockwave and Dr. Go ask to see you in the Modifier lab. They have something interesting to show you."

"Very well," Megatron grumbled before turning back to Cyclonus and Cop-Tur. "I'll deal with you two later!"

Cop-Tur just gulped in fear while Cyclonus remained kneeling in respect to Megatron showing no outward emotion.

"This better make me happy, Shockwave!" Bellowed Megatron as he approached Shockwave and Dr. Go. To say Megatron's mood was foul was a complete understatement as acts of sabotage and work slowdowns were grinding the Decepticon war effort to a stop. He was wondering if Zee-Mon had anything to do with it. But he was under constant surveillance by Soundwave and Reflector. If he were trying something, they would have reported it.

"I think you will pleased, Megatron," Shockwave stated, "Dr. Go and I have been working on the Modifier which gives Go-Bots the ability to transform or reformat them into new indivi…

"**GET TO THE POINT!" **Megatron demanded

Shockwave was stoic and unfazed while Dr. Go had a look of fear on his face. "We are able to reformat a Go-Bot into a Cybertronian more specifically a Decepticon by incorporating CNA into the modifier. We can build our forces from the civilian population, after much trial and error" Dr. Go said pointing to a pile of ruined bodies in the corner, "but we have succeeded."

"I want a demonstration."

"Of course." Dr. Go answered

Shockwave activated the main monitor. "As you know of the Autobot Pretenders. I intend to create our own but without the mass alteration that Autobots use to pass theirs off as humans, but to invoke fear with their monstrous appearance. Dr. Go, if you will."

Three Go-Bot civilians were brought in struggling against Wildrider, Rairyu, Killbison, Headstrong and Blitzwing. Each were pleading not to go through. But as Dr. Go threw the switch as each Go-Bot went through the Modifier and came out as a reformatted Decepticon. "Megatron, I give you Skullgrin, Bomb-Burst and Sub-Marauder. Our Decepticon Pretenders."

"PRETENDER!" The three shouted and soon their shells materialized; Skullgrin looked like a Taurus demon, Bomb-Burst a bat-like monster and Sub Marauder a sea monster.

"Impressive," Megatron smiled, "Very impressive. My compliments Shockwave. Dr. Go."

"Thank you." The two answered.

"We'll send our Pretenders to earth along with a contingent of Decepticons to strike at the Autobots and hunt down the remaining Guardians."

Returning to the throne room, Megatron summoned Cyclonus and Cop-Tur. "You two will return to earth with a force of Decepticons and occupy our old undersea base."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

Turbo and Smallfoot made their way to an access hatch; Leader-1 gave them strict instructions not to engage the Decepticons directly unless absolutely necessary, their mission was to recon targets of opportunity such as supply caches or liberate any Guardian to be transported back to Old Gobotron. Once outside they were horrified as the landscape was scarred with smoldering ruins, bombed out buildings and Go-Bots shackled and marched to work camps. One Go-Bot fell to his knees in exhaustion, too weak to work.

"On your feet, Go-Bot!" Ordered Yokuryu threatening to his glaive on him

"Please, no more work, I beg you."

"Well," Yokuryu smiled, "We'll have to find something else for you. Too bad, we have no Sharkticons to feed you to. However, we do have the Stunticons' demolition derby or prey for the Predacons to hunt, or even target practice for the Combaticons will do."

From the distance, the two Guardians could see the fear in the Go-Bot's eyes as he climbed back to his feet and trudged his way to the work camp.

"Why those Decepticreeps!" Turbo exclaimed ready to charge the camp only for Smallfoot to clamp his shoulder.

"Remember Leader-1's orders, Turbo: No direct engagements with the Decepticons. We need to continue recon."

"Aw, I know but seeing that make my circuits sizzle!"

"Mine too, Turbo." Smallfoot admitted. She would like nothing better than to drive the both the Renegades and the Decepticons off Gobotron. But they didn't have the resources to do so,

Soon a Thruster exited out of hyperspace on approach for Earth; Cyclonus and Cop-Tur were in overall command with Bad-Boy, Pincher, Scorp, Vamp, Buggyman, Geeper-Creeper, Buster, Hydra, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, the newly created Pretenders and Seacons, and, yes, Starscream… much to Cyclonus' dismay. "We're entering earth's orbit. Stealth device engaged." Bad-Boy reported.

"Good. Proceed on course for the Pacific Ocean."

"Why there?"

"Our old undersea base is there."

"If the Autobots haven't either moved in or destroyed it." Starscream complained.

"Silence, Starscream!" Cyclonus ordered, "We'll find out soon enough."

After penetrating the atmosphere, the Thruster plunged into the ocean and headed for the undersea base. The base was constructed from the remains of the _Victory_, the starship the Decepticons built after being reactivated on earth but was destroyed by the Autobot Mirage. Over time, the Decepticons built additional structures around the ship. Maneuvering near the base the Thruster headed for the docking port.

After docking power was transferred from the Thruster to the area surrounding the docking port. "Buggyman, Geeper-Creeper. Go to the engineering section and bring the geo-thermal plant online."

Relying on night vision the other Decepticons made their way to the command center. Power restored, Cyclonus and Starscream marveled at that the base was capable of generating power after such a long period of disuse. "Ah its good be home." Starscream quipped

"There flip a few switches and lights on," Buggyman said as he and Geeper returned to the command center.

"Good."

"So what now, Cyclonus?" Starscream inquired.

"We remind the Autobots of our return. By mass terror." Cyclonus stated before turning to assembled Decepticons. "Pincher, Scorp and Vamp. Take the Pretenders and the Seacons to the nation of Japan and begin by making random attacks."

The three former Renegades laughed in delight at their assignment.

Note from Author: Next chapter will be a fusion of Convoy and Rise Up, Pretenders from Prime and Masterforce respectively.


End file.
